


Home

by sydneywhowrites



Series: v short phan smut [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Smut, phan nsfw, so happy they are so domestic it hurts my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: "This is the last night we'll be able to have sex in this flat, do you realize that?"





	Home

__

"This is the last night we'll be able to have sex in this flat, do you realize that?"

Dan took another sip of his drink, laughing and rolling his eyes. So much for being sentimental about their last night in the flat. Not that sex with Phil was ever a bad thing.

"What are you implying?"   
Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Phil took Dan's drink out of his hand and placed it onto the table, which was one of the only pieces of furniture left at this point. He grabbed Dan's hand and dragged them to their almost empty bedroom. All that was left was Phil's mattress, still in tact and lying on the floor. Tomorrow would be the final day of moving things over to the new place.

Dan leaned forward and pecked Phil on the lips; which he quickly moved to Phil's ear to whisper, "Since it's our last night here, we can be as loud as we want."  
Phil muffled a moan at the thought of it and pushed Dan over onto the bed ;Phil sitting up on his elbows so he could look at Dan's face as he mumbled, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Letting everyone hear your loud moans one last time?"

Dan nodded and let his eyes fall shut as Phil moved his hands down to Dan's jeans so he could tease him. Dan thrusted forward into Phil's hand and Phil tutted, moving his hands from Dan's jeans to his hips, holding them into place.

"You better stay still, Danny, or I'm going to stop."

"No! Please don't stop!"

Phil snickered and pulled down the zipper on Dan's jeans. Phil slowly pulled them off, along with Dan's boxers, and the boy beneath him moaned as the cold air hit his dick.

" 'm gonna stretch you baby. Spread your legs for me."

Dan obeyed and spread his legs obscenely wide. After a few minutes of Phil not doing anything, Dan glared up at him.

"What the heck?"

"Shit, I forgot that I packed the lube up already. It's in one of the boxes in the living room." Phil mumbled, blushing a little.

"I don't even care! You know I like it rough. You can't just leave me like this!"

Phil always had a hard time saying no to Dan, so he stuck his fingers into Dan's mouth and he eagerly sucked them.

Even though Phil was eager, they had a lot to do tomorrow and he didn't want Dan to be in pain the entire time, so he took his time stretching Dan. After twenty agonizing minutes (in Dan's opinion), he was stretched enough.

Phil slowly inserted himself into Dan and Dan let out a relieved sigh. Knowing Dan was desperate, Phil sped up the pace quickly and soon enough he was pounding into Dan's ass.

"Phil!! I'm close!"

"Come after I do, okay?"

"O-okay." Dan stuttered in between moans.

Phil was just as close as Dan. Within minutes, Phil felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach and released into Dan, triggering Dan's release.  
-  
After cleaning up and lying back down on the mattress, Phil looked over to Dan.

"Are you going to miss this place? It's been our home for five years now. I know it's falling apart, but it's been nice, you know?"

Dan thought about this for a few seconds before saying anything.

"I might miss it a little, maybe, but as long as you're with me, I'm home. You're home to me."

"You sap." Phil said, but he was blushing. Luckily Dan wouldn't be able to tell since the lights were off.

"Your sap."

"Go to sleep, Dan." Phil mumbled, but he snuggled closer to Dan.


End file.
